В поисках прошлого
by Ginger Sun
Summary: Основная битва окончена победой Света, но война ещё продолжается. Лиралей беспокоят странные сны о некой деревушке и чтобы узнать ответы, вместе со своей подругой Линой отправляется на её поиски. Но враги не дремлют, девушкам придётся через многое пройти, чтобы узнать ответы.
1. Chapter 1

В поисках прошлого.

Вступление.

Сны, странные сны преследуют меня уже который день. Снова эта деревушка, которую нещадно треплет буря. Резкий ветер срывает крыши с ветхих домиков, холодный ливень иглами падает на землю. Вокруг паника, жители мечутся по сторонам, пытаясь спасти своё имущество. Стихия совсем разбушевалась: ветер стал настолько силён, что просто сносит людей с ног. И вот, в один из домов попала молния, насквозь пробив крышу, но оттуда успели выбежать двое: молодой мужчина и женщина с маленьким ребёнком. Они направились в сторону леса, надеясь переждать там бурю. Найдя укромную пещеру, пара устроилась там, а спящего ребёнка положили на мягкую моховую подстилку внутри своего временного укрытия.

Прошло некоторое время, но стихия всё не успокаивалась. Молодые люди решили еще переждать денёк, а затем идти назад. Возможно, что-то ещё можно найти. Как неожиданно дневной свет что-то загородило, появилась странная тень. И…

- Лира, да проснись же ты, наконец! – послышался знакомый резкий голос, сопровождаемый тряской.

- А? Что? – соскочив, только и успела спросить я.

- Во-первых, уже утро и нам пора отправляться, а во-вторых, ты снова беспокойно спала и своей болтовнёй мешала мне уснуть.

- А, Лина, извини… - начала я, но подруга перебила.

- Тебе снова снились эти сны, уже неделю подряд. Может тебе стоит зайти в город, развеяться, найти себе какого-нибудь парня? В общем, отвлечься от всей чепухи.

- Не, Лина, это не поможет, - сказала я, - Они просто, как будто о чём-то предупреждают. Как будто я что-то должна узнать, и только найдя эту деревню, я смогу получить ответы на все вопросы.

Волшебница задумалась, она снова хотела ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, но вместо этого только вздохнула и промолвила:

- Ладно, Лиралей, пойдём мы в твою деревню, а то ты просто сойдёшь с ума и мне надоедать с ней будешь. Ты же ещё та упрямица.

Я улыбнулась, мне просто хотелось её расцеловать. Хоть Лина и вредная, но она совсем не злая, как можно подумать. Мы познакомились ещё в детстве, когда её отправили в гости к тётушке, но как оказалось, родители просто отказались от неё из-за неумения контролировать свою силу. Сначала, она была рада, что наконец-то побывает на юге, но потом она поняла, что забирать её никто не собирается и в тайне затаила обиду и на родителей ,и на свою младшую сестру, которую считала виновной в том, что её бросили. Это отпечаталось на её характере, сделав Лину просто невыносимой и циничной девушкой. Она была реалисткой и трезво оценивала жизнь, примешивая долю негатива.

Я же наоборот – оптимистка и всегда верю в то, что всё будет хорошо. Признаюсь и в том, что имею несбыточные и иногда просто смешные мечты и желания. Например, закончить эту войну без жертв и миром. Знаю, что это невозможно, и то, что силы Тьмы никогда не согласятся на такое. Зная Инвокера, он просто не пойдёт на это чисто из принципа. Остальные, попросту воспринимают это как интересную для них игру, а для таких, как Вивер или Паучья Матка мы попросту еда. Но я отвлеклась немного. И речь сейчас не о войне.

Как же мы подружились, спросите вы? Отвечу банально – просто играли вместе, потому что остальные не хотели с нами общаться, меня считали дурочкой, потому что разговаривала сама с собой, а Лину – забиякой из-за её резкого языка и желания подраться.

Родители были бродячими людьми, и мы попросту не засиживались на одном месте. Приехав в деревню, где жила моя будущая подруга, я первым же делом побежала гулять и знакомиться с ребятами. Сначала было нормально, пока кто-то из них не заметил, что я что-то говорю в пустоту. Они начали все спрашивать, почему я разговариваю сама с собой, на что я ответила, что говорю с ветром. Но они мне не поверили и начали дразнить и обзывать хвастунишкой, я заплакала от обиды, ведь я не виновата, что они так не могут, а я могу. Казалось, что ветер как будто взял меня под своё покровительство: он делится своими секретами, помогает мне в трудной ситуации, даже пару раз спасал жизнь. Первый раз, когда я залезла на дерево и сорвалась с ветки – резкий порыв затормозил моё падение, а во второй, когда на нашу семью напали разбойники, и ни одна выпущенная стрела не достигла цели, унесённая сильным потоком воздуха. Раньше я думала, что это просто совпадения, но такие случаи стали происходить всё чаще, доказывая обратное.

Моя семья всё же решила остановиться в этой деревне, найдя наконец-то для себя идеальное место. А я всё страдала от одиночества и была изгоем среди местной ребятни. По крайней мере, мне никто не мешал разговаривать с ветром. Только он был моим единственным другом. Пока меня не застала Лина. Я боялась эту девчонку, потому что про неё ходили разные слухи и решила поскорее уйти. Но она крикнула мне вслед:

- Постой!

- Чего тебе? – ответила я.

- Да не бойся ты, они всегда не любят тех, кто чем-то от них отличаются. Мне просто стало интересно, за что тебя так невзлюбили. Ты вроде нормальная.

Я растерялась и решила не говорить про свои странности, потому что думала, что она засмеёт.

- Да не стесняйся, я не буду над тобой смеяться.

Я продолжила молчать, а Лина вздохнула и сказала:

- Ладно, тогда я тебе кое-что покажу, но после чего ты мне всё расскажешь. Хорошо.

Я кивнула и стала внимательно наблюдать за своей новой знакомой. Она раскрыла ладони, откуда вылетела огненная птичка, оставляя за собой обугленную полоску.

- Так ты волшебница? – удивлённо спросила я, совсем по-другому посмотрев на Лину.

- Не совсем, я ещё не умею контролировать огонь, а ты?

Мне и пришлось всё рассказать.

- Я разговариваю с ветром, он помогает мне в трудных ситуациях. Ты можешь посчитать меня дурой, но это правда. Я не могу сейчас это показать, потому что он приходит только в крайних случаях.

- Ну почему же, я читала, что бывают такие люди. Правда их немного, как и прирождённых магов. Короче не обращай на них внимания и давай будем друзьями. Ты хорошая девчонка.

- Ты мне тоже нравишься, Лина. Буду рада иметь такую подругу.

- Вот и отлично, вдвоём нам будет легче переносить их издёвки.

Так и пошло, сначала Лина защищала меня, а потом я и сама смогла за себя постоять, выучившись стрельбе из лука и основам самообороны. Ветер также приходил, помогая мне в тренировках, моя подруга смогла увидеть его помощь и попросту удивлялась, называя меня «Любимицей ветра». А я её тем временем окрестила «Пылающей душой», потому что когда она злилась, в глубине её карих глаз плясали искорки, а руки становились красными. Она смогла обуздать своё пламя и даже освоила мощный удар молнией, который уничтожал всё на своём пути.

Вскоре началась война, силы Тьмы, долго дремавшие на дальнем севере, дали о себе знать. Разные твари заполонили наши земли, и чтобы хоть как-то им противостоять, все, кто успешно владел мечом или магией забросили свои дела, чтобы защитить свои дома. Такие разные, но связанные одной целью. Мы с Линой тоже присоединились к силам Света. Пройдя множество стычек, мы отточили свои навыки, став намного сильнее, познакомились с различными людьми и не людьми, с некоторыми из которых подружились. Тогда нас связывало желание победить, оно сплачивало и придавало сил. Мы начали побеждать, тесня тёмных тварей обратно на их земли. Битва окончилась, но война продолжалась – тёмные всё никак не хотели признавать себя побеждёнными и иногда появлялись по-одиночке или небольшими группами, творя различные беспорядки.

Все разошлись кто куда, да и мы с Линой стали не исключением, путешествуя по стране в поисках своей судьбы. Возможно, жизнь и разведёт по разным дорогам, но сейчас мы идём по одному пути. Я только знаю название разрушенной деревушки – Зура'Кин, а что нас там ожидает, это известно только одному богу. Но чувствую, что приключения не обойдут стороной.


	2. Chapter 2

Ночной кошмар.

Конечно, разыскивать давно пропавшую деревню - это то же самое, что искать иголку в стогу сена. Мне было неудобно, что я заставила свою подругу отрываться от более важных дел и идти в погоню за этим миражом, но мысль о том, что я там узнаю что-то очень важное, никак не хотела выходить из головы. Ну почему никак не получается забыть эти дурацкие сны? Думаю, что поиски оправдают себя.

У нас даже не было элементарной карты местности, поэтому пришлось зайти в ближайшую деревню, которая оказалась малозаселённой и практически заброшенной. Некоторые дома были сожжены, а оставшиеся в живых встретили нас как настоящих героинь.

Судя по рассказам, на них нападали уродливые твари, ведомые неким адским существом, при попытке его описать, жители резко замолкали и пугались. Нападения обычно совершались ночью, пока все спят. Мы решили им помочь, взамен на известную им информацию о нашем предмете поиска. Конечно, Лина решила ещё взять плату, но им было нечем расплатиться. Она была недовольна, но местные предложили один ценный предмет, который нас вполне устроил: легендарная Орхидея, которая не только является красивым аксессуаром, но ещё и имеет способность красть у врагов способность к магии. Это была реликвия, которой они дорожили больше всего, но готовы были с ней расстаться, чтобы избавиться от неведомых налётчиков.

Наступила ночь, и мы приготовились к набегу. Хорошо отдохнув и восстановив силы, мы начали осматривать окрестности деревни. Я заглянула в ближайший лес, и, не увидев ничего подозрительного, собралась уходить, пока не услышала неподалёку тихий стон.

- Кто здесь? – спросила я, доставая свой лук. Никто не ответил, а стон затих. Было чертовски темно, но чувствовалось чьё-то присутствие. Ничего не поделаешь, придётся зажечь факел, и выдать неизвестным тварям своё местонахождение. Но это лучше, чем быть незаметно схваченной ими.

Было тихо. Даже ветер не дул, что было для меня не очень хорошо. После нескольких манипуляций с огнивом, смолянистая тряпка всё же соизволила зажечься. У Лины точно не возникло бы с этим проблем, но я же не маг, а лучница, хоть и с небольшими странностями.

Огонёк озарил опушку, после чего раздалось тихое шипение.

- Да кто ж ты такой? – спросила я, оглядывая местность, пока в одном из оврагов не увидела виновника шума. Это было тёмно-зелёное драконоподобное существо, оно пыталось подняться, но окровавленные крылья соскальзывали с краёв ямы. Оттуда торчало несколько стрел.

- Не подходи! – зашипел драконид, плюнув в меня вязкую зловонную жидкость, которая приземлившись у ног, растворила зелёную травку.

- Ну-ка успокойся! - ответила я ему, достав стрелу, смазанную транквилизатором. Такие приходится использовать, когда противника не к чему привязать. Змеёныш зашипел и плюнул ещё раз, но на этот раз более точно. И при попытке увернуться, жидкость задела мой ярко зелёный плащ, по которому поползла дыра.

- Ну вот, ещё и плащ испортил. Что ж ты такой беспокойный? – продолжила я, стрельнув в него специальной стрелой. По крайней мере, сейчас уснёт, на какое-то время. Связав, чтобы никуда не подевался, я решила проверить, как идут дела у Лины. Но эти стрелы, которыми пронзили драконида, никак не выходили из головы: они не были похожи ни на мою, ни на другие ранее виденные. Даже Траксес не стреляет такими. Подняв одну из них, я поднесла её поближе, чтобы рассмотреть: она была чёрной, словно обугленной с облысевшим древком и совершенно гладкой поверхностью.

Похоже, у моей подруги дела тоже шли неспокойно: вдали сверкали вспышки и уже горел какой-то дом, смердя дымом на всю округу. Помчавшись со всей скорости, я вскоре добралась до Лины, которая уже разбиралась с толпой мерзких тварей. Немногочисленные добровольцы, решившие помочь волшебнице, уже лежали мёртвыми сражённые таинственными стрелами. Но разглядывать их, не было времени, и, подбежав к подруге, помогла ей расправиться с остатками отряда монстров. Она уже была в своём боевом состоянии: окутанная волнами пламени и неимоверным жаром. Казалось, даже волосы стали огненными, приподнявшись сами собой, её обычно озорные глаза просто пылали, а руки превратились в два огромных факела.

- Ты как раз вовремя, подруга. Тут наш любимый скелет появился, - произнесла она, показывая на мерцающий в отдалении огонёк.

- Всё-таки Клинкз, - вздохнув, произнесла я, - Эта головёшка никак не успокоится.

- Подбей его, Лира, а я оглушу, - скомандовала Лина. Я кивнула и натянула тетиву до упора. Она зазвенела словно струна, и казалось, что вот-вот порвётся, но пальцы разжались, отправив стрелу в стремительный полёт. Подруга тоже начала колдовать, и на ничего не подозревающего лучника обрушилась сначала мощь огня, а затем, летевшая на огромной скорости стрела сбила его с ног. Тот оглянулся и начал просто прожигать своими огненными глазницами.

- Снова вы? – спросил он своим утробным голосом, и запустил залп огненных стрел. Лина и так уже была ранена и не могла противостоять этому потоку, поэтому она достала свой кинжальчик и перенеслась за стоявшее невдалеке дерево, чтобы вытащить стрелу и перевязать рану, а мне приходилось участвовать в этой нелепой перестрелке. Хотелось использовать Механизм – прибор, подаренный Тинкером, который моментально залечивал все раны, но волшебница отрицательно покачала головой, мол, рано ещё. Пришлось согласиться и броситься в погоню за Клинкзом, который уже стремительно удалялся. Но от меня не сбежишь, в разгоне даже Рыцаря Хаоса с его конём оставлю позади. Я почти догнала беглеца и приготовилась выстрелить специальной связывающей стрелой, чтобы его задержать, но приближались ещё одни стремительные шаги, затем мощный удар в бок, который отбросил меня на добрые полтора метра. Послышался ужасающий рёв, и стрела вонзилась в мою грудь. Последним, что я услышала, было : « Уходим, Клинкз, ты поднял тут слишком много шума.»

Очнулась я в мягкой тёплой постели. Было уже светло, а у кровати стояли Лина и местный лекарь.

- Что случилось? – спросила я.

- Мне тоже это интересно, я последовала за тобой, но не смогла угнаться, а когда прибежала – увидела тебя в отключке, а из груди торчало это, - волшебница протянула длинную чёрную стрелу, показавшуюся мне странно знакомой. Рассмотрев её получше, я вспомнила, где её видела: точно такая же торчала из крыльев этого странного драконида.

- Мне срочно нужно в лес! – попыталась я соскочить, но тело заныло от боли, а Лина строго на меня посмотрела.

- Ты и так уже набегалась, так что лежи.

- Нет, мне нужно срочно туда попасть, я кое-что нашла.

Волшебница по-доброму улыбнулась и на удивление мягким голосом ответила:

- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, а в лесу побывать ещё успеешь.

- Но он же там умрёт один!- воскликнула я, после чего все резко обернулись.

- Кто? – спросила Лина весьма заинтересованно.

- Зелёное существо, очень похожее на дракона и плюющееся едкой жидкостью, если не ошибаюсь, его ещё Вайпером зовут.

- Вайпер? – удивлённо спросила волшебница, - Как он здесь оказался?

- Это ещё ладно, он подбит такими же стрелами, как и эта.

- Интересно… И где же он?

- В лесу на восточном крае деревни. Нам нужно его найти.

- Зачем? Он же враг!

- Враг нашего врага – наш друг, - возразила я, - Неизвестно, зачем Клинкз стрелял в него.

- В чём-то ты права, Лира, но потом лучше его убить.

Я промолчала, потому что не разделяла её кровожадного настроя. Любое существо достойно жизни, даже самое ужасное. Но добивать израненного противника – самое последнее дело.

- Лина! – крикнула я собравшейся уходить волшебнице, - Пожалуйста, не убивайте его в таком состоянии.

- Когда-нибудь твоя доброта тебя сгубит, подруга. Эта зверюга будет под твоей ответственностью, только потом не жалуйся, что помираешь, от её яда.

- Спасибо, больше мне ничего и не надо.

Волшебница лишь хмыкнула и удалилась, а события последней ночи, которые никак не хотели выходить из головы, прибавили ещё больше вопросов.


	3. Chapter 3

Собрание.

А в это время, где-то на далёком севере в старом особняке собрались некоторые представители сил Тьмы.

Инвокер, как хозяин дома, вальяжно развалился в мягком кресле и со скучающим видом осматривал прибывших. Их было немного, но колдун был рад и этому – он давно хотел объединить всех своих соратников и покончить со всем «Светлым царством».

В отличие от своих соперников, тёмные не отличались сплочённостью и дружелюбием друг к другу. Вот и сейчас, Разор недовольно смотрит на стоящего в отдалении Эредара, Слардар с усилием сжимает свой трезубец, косясь на Баланара, только Некролит и Лич сидели спокойно – им, как нежити не положены никакие эмоции. Но в то же время они обсуждали, как лучше убивать живых. Найкс же, которому были по барабану эти сходки, убежал на кухню, чтобы стащить хороший кусок у Мясника. По раздавшимся вскоре басовитым крикам: «Хах! Свежее мясо!», было понятно, что вурдалак не остался незамеченным и получил от свирепого повара затрещину, но вскоре выбежал с большим куском говяжьей нарезки. Следом высунулся Пудж в окровавленном фартуке и начал угрожающе махать своим топориком.

Но хозяин, которому надоел весь этот цирк, молча привстал с кресла. Летающие вокруг него сферы заискрились, давая понять, что эльф разозлился не на шутку. Гости сразу же затихли, зная, чем может обернуться гнев бессмертного Инвокера.

Тот удовлетворённо кивнул, и, оглядев присутствующих, начал свою речь:

- Вы все прекрасно знаете, зачем я вас тут собрал, поэтому без лишних слов, приступлю сразу к делу.

Только эльф выдохнул, чтобы сказать новое предложение, послышался громкий топот и в дверь ввалились двое. Чародей разозлился ещё больше, чуть не испепелив взглядом неожиданных посетителей.

- Что вы тут забыли? – спокойно спросил он.

- Извините, господин Инвокер, - немного испуганным тоном начал скелет, - У нас произошло одно неожиданное происшествие.

- Говори прямо, - ответил второй, - Тебе чуть не надрали задницу.

- Заткнись, - прикрикнул первый на своего спутника, - Я бы и без тебя с ней справился!

- Клинкз, Баратрум, прекратите спорить. Вы выполнили свою задачу, так что можете быть свободны.

- Что? – переспросили неудачливые напарники.

- Вы свободны, - повторил эльф, отмахнувшись от них рукой, как от надоедливых насекомых.

- Надеюсь, мне больше не придётся возить на себе Лайфстилера или спасать этого балбеса, - про себя сказал Бык-призрак, удаляясь из комнаты.

- Кстати, Баратрум, задержись. Для тебя ещё одно задание.

- Рад буду исполнить, - меланхолично ответил силач.

- Найкс, выходи, - сказал Инвокер, после чего у духа просто расширились глаза, а вурдалак с довольной рожей прыгнул ему на спину и потянул за гриву.

- Поехали!- закричал мертвец, звеня своими цепями.

- Отправляйтесь на Запад и узнайте как там обстановка, всех, кто будет сопротивляться – немедленно уничтожить!

- Понял, - обречённо сказал Баратрум и вышел за дверь, скинув с себя обнаглевшего пассажира. На что тот недовольно зарычал. Быку надоело, что его используют как транспортное средство, с другой стороны, для противников, это было настоящим шоком, когда из внушительных размеров призрака вылазит и разъярённый вурдалак.

Дождавшись выхода этих двоих, Инвокер продолжил свою речь, надеясь, что на этот раз её никто не перебьёт:

- Так вот, мы собрались, чтобы закрепить наш союз. Хоть согласились и немногие, но это большой шаг в сторону победы сил Тьмы. Если продолжим в таком духе, то противники просто не выдержат нашей объединённой мощи. Так что предлагаю отметить это событие и собираться намного чаще! Вы согласны?

- Да, - хором крикнули гости, с нетерпением дожидаясь выпивки. На слова эльфа им было глубоко наплевать. Только некролит, внимательно слушавший колдуна, слегка задумался и своим спокойным, замогильным голосом спросил:

- Банда Насекомых, которые теоретически считаются союзниками, почему-то отклонили наше предложение. Считаю это довольно серьёзной проблемой и помехой в будущем.

- Значит, вскоре будут уничтожены, а сейчас расслабьтесь, потому что скоро на это времени совсем не будет, - сказал хозяин дома, на что бывший священник только погладил свою длинную бороду. Ему не нравились происходящие события, но он знал, что скоро сможет опробовать новый биологический токсин. И это вполне устраивало мертвеца.

Двери открылись, и слуги занесли большие подносы, заставленные различной едой и выпивкой.

- Угощайтесь, друзья мои, - произнёс Инвокер, а про себя размышлял, стоит ли игра свеч? Уж слишком сложная это задача, объединить существ, которые не способны испытывать какие-либо положительные эмоции. Он знал, что шанс мал, но надеялся, что они сообразят не строить друг другу козни хоть какое-то время.


	4. Chapter 4

Сила Механизма.

Лиралей просто не знала, куда себя девать. Лежать и смотреть в потолок ей уже надоело, а тут, как назло, даже поговорить не с кем: Лина с несколькими добровольцами ушла в лес, а лекарь оставил её «отдохнуть». Девушку просто не устраивало положение раненой и беспомощной обузы, и, превозмогая боль, она дотянулась до дверки небольшого шкафчика, где лежала ее одежда. Сейчас Бегунью интересовал только один предмет.

Перевернув свой немногочисленный инвентарь, она забеспокоилась.

"Неужели я выронила его в лесу?"- подумала девушка, еще раз перебрав раскиданную перед ней кучку, пока на колени не выпал маленький, немного тяжёлый предмет, отдалённо похожий на компас.

Облегчённо вздохнув, лучница повернула кольцо по часовой стрелке, откуда сначала полился светло-зелёный свет, а затем высунулось несколько механических клешней с различными приспособлениями, которые сфокусировались на месте ранения и через некоторое время, рана сначала перестала кровоточить, а затем и полностью затянулась.

« Никакой магии, только техника!» - вспомнились слова Тинкера, в правдивость которых Лиралей не поверила и только улыбнулась. Хитрит шарлатан, никакая техника на такое неспособна. Небось, нахимичил чего.

Присев на краю кровати, девушка слегка пошевелила затёкшими ногами и соскочила с кровати. Конечно, рёбра ещё болели, и не стоило так поспешно вставать, но находиться целый день в одном положении для неё было сущим наказанием.

Переодевшись в чистый, хоть и не очень новый костюм, Лиралей решила выйти на улицу. Открыв входную дверь, лучница зажмурила глаза от ставшего непривычным солнечного света. А сегодня его хоть отбавляй – погода была просто великолепной, только окружающий пейзаж портил всю картину: жители скидывали трупы в повозки, которые увозили их на кладбище, дым, хоть и не такой густой, как ночью, разносился по всей округе. Чувствовалась разруха и запустение, но жители, пережив такой кошмар, всё же нашли в себе силы восстанавливать свои порушенные жилища, они сплотились и всячески помогали друг другу кто чем.

Девушка просто поразилась такой силе воли и решила тоже вложить свой вклад в общее дело. Она решила помочь тем, что умеет лучше всего. Судя по разрушенным амбарам, крипы, как назывались те твари, разграбили практически все припасы. Поэтому, закинув за спину свой лук, Бегунья отправилась в лес настрелять какой-нибудь дичи. Конечно, она не собиралась заходить далеко, но Лиралей просто сгорала от любопытства, и всё - же решила проведать раненого драконида.

Вдохнув приятный свежий воздух, лучница наконец-то ощутила радость бега. Хоть ноги отдавали болью, а дыхание было тяжёлым, но это её совсем не останавливало.

Проскакивая по знакомым местам, девушка вскоре оказалась возле того оврага. Заглянув в него, она увидела, что зелёный змей лежал плашмя, кровь уже запеклась, только кончики крыльев слабо трепетали.

« Видимо, Лина ещё сюда не добралась,» - подумала Бегунья и оглянулась вокруг, - « Тем лучше, а пока вытащу стрелы.»

Посмотрев ещё раз крылья, она заметила, что гладкое древко было разъедено и словно проржавело.

« У него и шкура выделяет яд, значит нужно делать это аккуратно,» - пришла в голову ещё одна мысль. Девушка натянула до упора перчатки и замотала себе рот и нос шарфом. Обхватив стрелу, она начала аккуратно её раскачивать, чтобы вытащить целиком, а затем, когда повреждённая часть вышла, резко потянула её, после чего вытащила из тела Вайпера. Тот громко закричал, едва не оглушив Лиралей.

- Да тише ты, я помочь тебе хочу.

- Сдурела так резко дёргать? Мне же больно. Если бы не был прибит к земле, то давно бы тебя съел, девочка.

Но лучница его не слушала, и пока он собирал все известные ругательства, девушка выдернула стрелы.

- Вот и всё, сейчас тебе будет полегче, - сказала она и достала Механизм и повернула кольцо по часовой стрелке.

Зелёный свет залил их обоих, вылечив и оставшиеся раны Бегуньи и затянув зияющие отверстия в крыльях драконида.

- Ух ты, мне стало легче! – радостно закричал он и попробовал взлететь, - Не знаю, что это за штука, но она залечила мои крылья. Пхахахах, - Вайпер расхохотался и взмыл в воздух.

Девушка начала наблюдать за ним, держа наготове свой лук. Кто знает, что он сейчас захочет сделать. Но драконид и не собирался атаковать, а только скользил в воздухе, наслаждаясь свободой действия. Он радостно смеялся, и, подлетев поближе к Лиралей только обронил:

- Спасибо тебе, девочка. Надеюсь, больше не встретимся, - и взмыл в воздух.

Тут же прибежала Лина со своими спутниками и захотела выпустить в него свой Дрэгон Слейв, но была остановлена лучницей. Волшебница с удивлением посмотрела на свою довольную и здоровую подругу и сердито спросила:

- Да что, чёрт – возьми, тут происходит?

- Я вылечила его.

- Вот и зря, он потом здорово испортит нам жизнь.

- А я думаю, что нет, он мог убить меня, пока я была одна, а он этого не сделал. Видимо от дракона у него не только внешность.

- Он не дракон, а Незердрейк – представитель злобной расы драконидов, которых даже сами боги изолировали от остального мира.

Лиралей загрустила, потому что слова подруги были правдой, а она совершила такую досадную ошибку и, возможно, завела себе нового врага.

- Да ладно, не переживай, если что, мы убьём этого выродка, а сейчас я возвращаюсь в деревню.

- Давай, я присоединюсь позже, поищу дичи на ужин.

Лина перенеслась с помощью телепортационного свитка, оставив свою подругу наедине со своими мыслями.


	5. Chapter 5

Встреча с чудом.

Сегодня охота шла не очень удачно: пару зайцев за пол дня было недостаточно для ужина. Решив побродить еще немного, Лиралей пошла глубже в лес, возможно, смердящий яд Вайпера отпугнул всю живность, поэтому придется потрудиться, чтобы найти что-нибудь путнее.

Становилось все жарче, добравшись до небольшой речки, лучница решила передохнуть. Понюхав воду и опустив в нее палец, она не ощутила ничего подозрительного, но пить ее не решилась.Возможно, она была отравлена, но ни запаха, ни жжения кожи девушка не почувствовала. И, преодолев сомнения, решила искупаться. Все-равно никого тут не было.

Скинув костюм, Бегунья нырнула в желанную прохладу и не вылезала, пока не послышались тихие осторожные шаги. Спешно прикрывшись плащом, она вскоре увидела виновника шума: на водопой пришел высокий зеленый лось, бархатистая шкура которого переливалась в лучах яркого солнца. "Это же Ойлой!"- подумала Лиралей, и решила издали полюбоваться на гиганта. Она видела таких зверей только на картинках и думала, что это шутки печатников, решивших раскрасить лося в салатный цвет. Про него ходило много легенд, говорили, что это сам Дух Леса бродит по своим владениям и смотрит за порядком.

Ойлой грациозно вскинул свою голову и не спеша направился к лучнице. Он почему-то не был пугливым, как его "нормальные" собратья, а взгляд осмысленный, как у собаки. Подойдя поближе к зверю, девушка увидела, что его шкура в некоторых местах была потрепана, а бедро измазано запекшейся кровью.

- Кто это тебя так?- спросила она, протянув мифическому зверю краюшку хлеба. С опаской осмотрев угощение, Ойлой несмело его понюхал и захватил своими широкими зубами.

Кивнув своей широкой головой, он развернулся и пошел вдаль, но вдруг резко упал.

" Что это с ним?"- подумала девушка, подбежав к зеленому лосю. Он был слаб и беспомощно пытался встать на ноги, но силы стремительно покидали его.

- Потерпи немного,- крикнула зверю Бегунья, но тот уже лежал неподвижно. Ойлой умер почти мгновенно.

Осмотрев его бедро, девушка увидела небольшие зазубрины, кожа вокруг которых омертвела, а шерсть облезла.

"Он был отравлен."- расстроенно подумала Лиралей, и погладив по широкой голове некогда великого зверя, решила не бросать его на растерзание падальщиков и развела костер, в котором сожгла тело Ойлоя, а рога оставила себе на память.

- Спасибо, что позволил мне увидеть тебя. Это было незабываемое зрелище.

В деревню девушка вернулась только к вечеру.


End file.
